Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (videojuego)
, la , la banda sonora o el objeto con el mismo nombre}} *Aspyr *Griptonite *KnowWonder *Warthog |Distribuidora=*Electronic Arts *Aspyr *Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment |Fecha de lanzamiento='América del Norte': *15 de noviembre de 2001 *28 de febrero de 2002 *9 de diciembre de 2003 Japón: *1 de diciembre de 2001 *31 de enero de 2002 *11 de diciembre de 2003 *22 de enero de 2004 PAL: *16 de noviembre de 2001 *12 de diciembre de 2003 |Género=Acción-aventura, plataformas, fantasía |Plataformas=*Game Boy Advance *Game Boy Color * Mac OS X *Microsoft Windows *GameCube *PlayStation *PlayStation2 *Xbox |Precedido por= |Sucedido por= |Presupuesto= }} Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal es un conjunto de videojuegos basado en el de J. K. Rowling de la serie de Harry Potter y la . Lanzamiento Las cuatro primeras versiones del juego fueron lanzados en 2001 por EA para PC, MAC, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, y la PlayStation. La versión para PC fue transferida a Mac por Aspyr en 2002. Otra versión, para GameCube, PlayStation 2 y Xbox, fue lanzada en 2003. Modo de juego El modo de juego de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal es desde la perspectiva en tercera persona. El jugador controla al protagonista principal Harry Potter desde una vista en tercera persona.Steinberg, Steve (30 de diciembre de 2003). "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal". GameSpy. Archivado desde el original el 7 de enero de 2006. Consultado el 3 de enero de 2020. Versión de Windows/Mac En las versiones de Microsoft Windows y Macintosh, el videojuego se juega como un juego de acción y de rompecabezas en tercera persona. Presenta combate con varias criaturas y jefes como Lord Voldemort. El maleficio 'Flipendo' se usa tanto en enemigos como en objetos de todo el entorno. Se aprenden muchos otros hechizos durante las lecciones impartidas por los profesores del colegio. Versión de PlayStation Al igual que la versión de Windows, el videojuego es un juego de acción y aventura en tercera persona. Sin embargo, la historia está organizada de una manera completamente diferente a la versión para PC, y presenta diferentes eventos de historia y jugabilidad. Fue desarrollado en el Reino Unido por Argonaut. Versión de Game Boy Color La versión para Game Boy Color es un juego de rol, similar a juegos como Final Fantasy. El jugador controla a Harry, comenzando desde cuando Hagrid lo lleva al callejón Diagon. Sigue estrictamente la historia de los libros, con todas las escenas a partir de ese momento jugable de los libros, a excepción de la adición de bandas de monstruos como ratas, murciélagos y arañas que deambulan por la mayoría de los lugares. Los hechizos se usan para el combate, en lugar de interactuar con el medio ambiente. Versión de Game Boy Advance La versión para Game Boy Advance es completamente diferente de la versión para Game Boy Color. Esta versión es un juego de rompecabezas de arriba hacia abajo. El jugador explora Hogwarts y debe asistir a clases que a menudo incluyen el desafío de recolectar una cierta cantidad de elementos, como estrellas de desafío o ingredientes de pociones. Este juego presenta los monstruos familiares de los otros juegos de la serie, como los caracoles y los gnomos. Versiones de PlayStation 2, Xbox y GameCube Warthog Games creó un nuevo juego de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal para consolas más nuevas en 2003, 2 años después de las versiones originales. Su juego difería mucho de las otras versiones, seguía la película mucho más de cerca que los otros juegos, y fue criticado por tomar todos los hechizos y el mapa mundial de la versión del juego de . Guardado del juego thumb|right|100px|Libro para guardar la partida en la versión de PC. En las diversas versiones del juego, libros para guardar el progreso del juego aparecen en cada nivel en varias etapas, como en el bosque prohibido, en el castillo de Hogwarts, la cabaña de Hagrid, etc. Guardar el juego permite que el progreso del jugador se restablezca desde ese punto, lo que resulta útil antes de tomar en desafíos de alta dificultad. Controles del juego thumb|100px|right|Libro de los controles del juego. En la versión de PS1 del juego, aparecen varios manuales a lo largo de todo el mapa que muestran los controles del juego. Argumento Rubeus Hagrid, un semigigante misterioso, deja a un Harry Potter huérfano, cuyos padres fueron asesinados por el malvado Lord Voldemort, en el escalón de la puerta de entrada de sus familiares intimidantes, los Dursley. Durante diez años, Harry ha vivido con los Dursley, sin saber que es un mago, y famoso en el mundo mágico por ser el único que sobrevivió al ataque de Voldemort, cuyo nombre nadie se atreve a decir. Harry recibe una carta invitándolo a asistir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y se le dice quién es realmente. Después de comprar sus útiles escolares, en el callejón Diagon, aborda el Expreso de Hogwarts en la plataforma 9¾ con los otros estudiantes. Una vez que llegan a Hogwarts, los estudiantes se clasifican en cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Se explica que si un estudiante hace algo bueno o malo, se agregarán o deducirán "puntos" de sus "Puntos de casa". Esto es importante, ya que la casa con más puntos ganará la copa de las casas al final del año. Harry fue seleccionado en Gryffindor, después de suplicarle al Sombrero Seleccionador, un sombrero de bruja que habla, para no colocarlo en Slytherin, conocido por ser la casa de brujas y magos más oscuros, así como Lord Voldemort. Una vez resuelto, Harry conoce a Ron Weasley, un niño pobre de una gran familia mágica de sangre pura y Hermione Granger, una bruja nacida de padres no mágicos. En el colegio, Harry comienza su educación como mago y aprende más sobre su pasado. Después de recuperar una recordadora mientras viajaba en una escoba, para su compañero de clase Neville Longbottom, Harry es nombrado buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Engañados por el Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Harry, Ron y Hermione, se encuentran accidentalmente con un enorme perro de tres cabezas en un piso restringido del castillo. Después de escapar, se dan cuenta de que el perro estaba parado en una trampilla que guarda la Piedra Filosofal, un objeto mágico que otorga al usuario la inmortalidad. Cuando Harry casi es asesinado durante un partido de Quidditch, por lo que parecía ser el profesor Snape lanzándole una maldición, Harry concluye que está detrás de la Piedra Filosofal. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dispusieron a evitar que Snape recuperara la Piedra Filosofal al acostar al perro de tres cabezas con música y atravesar la trampilla. Los tres se enfrentan a una serie de obstáculos que protegen la piedra, que incluye sobrevivir a una planta mortal, atrapar una llave voladora, jugar un juego de ajedrez mágico de tamaño real y elegir la poción correcta para atravesar un fuego mágico. Harry, ahora solo, espera enfrentar a Snape, pero en su lugar encuentra al Profesor Quirrell, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Quirrell se quita el turbante y revela que Voldemort vivía en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Harry recupera la piedra y Voldemort intenta obtenerla, pero tocarla quema la piel de Quirrell. Harry se desmaya de la lucha de la batalla, y Quirrell muere, con el espíritu de Voldemort abandonando su cuerpo. Se despierta en el ala del hospital del colegio con el profesor Dumbledore, el director, a su lado. Dumbledore explica que la piedra ha sido destruida pero no evitaría que Voldemort regresara. Él le asegura a Harry que sus batallas no hicieron más que retrasar el regreso de Voldemort. Durante el banquete de fin de año, Gryffindor gana la Copa de las Casas. Harry lo ve como la mejor noche de su vida y una que nunca olvidará. Características generales A pesar de contar con varias versiones, existen características compartidas por todas ellas: *Visitar al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería por primera vez y ser capaz de explorar todo el castillo y buscar todos sus secretos. *Asistir a clases y aprender por primera vez hechizos que te serán útiles en tus aventuras por el castillo. *Conocer a nuevos amigos que te ayudarán en tus aventuras y formarán parte de tu círculo de amigos. *Montarse en una escoba y juega en partidos de quidditch contra las demás casas. *Buscar y coleccionar todos los Cromos de las Ranas de Chocolate repartidas por todo el juego. *Luchar en numerosas batallas contra monstruos y criaturas mágicas que tratarán de impedirte que avances por el juego. *Enfrentarse contra Lord Voldemort e impedir que este obtenga la piedra filosofal. Personajes Nota: No todos los personajes aparecen en todas las versiones. Jugables *Harry Potter (voz: Joe Sowerbutts en inglés; Axel Amigo en español): un mago de once años quien sobrevivió al ataque de Lord Voldemort cuando tenía un año. No jugables *Hermione Granger (voz: Emily Robinson en inglés; Michelle Jenner en español): amiga de Harry Potter.Ella se presenta por primera vez mientras Harry va a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por primera vez (PC/MAC), después de ser ordenada (PS2, Xbox y Gamecube), o después de su primera clase de vuelo. (PS1) *Ron Weasley (voz: Gregg Chillin en inglés; Ian Lleonart en español): es el mejor amigo de Harry. Ron también acompaña a Harry a sus clases. Jugable con códigos. Se le presenta por primera vez después de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore (PC/MAC), antes de rescatar a Hedwig (PS1) o después de ser resuelto. (PS2, Xbox y Gamecube) *Fred y George Weasley (voz: Lewis MacLeod en inglés; Jordi Cruz y Alex Saudinós en español): los gemelos y hermanos mayores de Ron. Conocidos por sus travesuras enseñan a Harry las acciones básicas de la escalada y el salto en el comienzo del juego (PC/MAC). También compran Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores durante el transcurso del juego (PC/MAC). *Neville Longbottom (voz: Harry Robbinson; Raúl Alcañiz en español): Compañero de Harry, amigo de Gryffindor. Neville se ve por primera vez antes de que la clase de Herbología diga que tiene una recordadora. Se lo vuelve a ver cuando comienza a asistir a la clase de Herbología mientras Fred y George llegan a por las grageas. Neville Longbottom es visto nuevamente después de Herbología, donde se enoja porque Malfoy robó su recordadora. Después de perseguir a Malfoy, Neville está feliz de haber recuperado su recordadora de vuelta. Neville es visto por última vez en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando Harry aprende el hechizo Lumos de Quirrell (PC/MAC). Él queda atrapado por unos libros al principio del juego, pero Harry lo rescató (versión PS1). Entra en el desafío de hechizos de Lumos pero estaba demasiado asustado. *Draco Malfoy (voz: Lewis MacLeod en inglés; Pedro Sanz en español): el enemigo de Harry. Malfoy es generalmente visto con sus compinches, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. *Albus Dumbledore (voz: David de Keyser en inglés; Claudio Rodríguez en español): El director de Hogwarts. Dumbledore le da a Harry algunos consejos útiles durante el juego. *Quirinus Quirrell (voz: David de Keyser en inglés; Eduardo Gutiérrez en español): es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor Quirrell estaba siendo controlado por Lord Voldemort. *Minerva McGonagall (voz: Ève Karpf en inglés; Mari Luz Olier en español): profesora de transformaciones, directora adjunta y jefa de la casa Gryffindor. *Rolanda Hooch (voz: Ève Karpf en inglés; Lucia Esteban es español): profesora de vuelo y árbitra de quidditch . *Severus Snape (voz: Allan Corduner en inglés, Héctor Cantolla en español): El profeso de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin. *Filius Flitwick (voz: Allan Corduner en inglés, Alfredo Belinchón en español): profesor de encantamientos y jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw . *Pomona Sprout (voz: Ève Karpf en inglés, Pilar Domínguez en español): Profesora de Herbología y jefa de la casa Hufflepuff . *Rubeus Hagrid (voz: Jonathan Kydd en inglés): un amable semigigante que vive en su cabaña en los terrenos del Colegio. *Argus Filch (voz: Allan Corduner en inglés; Javier Franquelo en español): el cuidador de Hogwarts, a quien no le gustan mucho los estudiantes de Hogwarts. *Sra. Norris: La gata de Filch que espía a los estudiantes y envía a su amo. *Lord Voldemort (voz: David de Keyser en inglés: Luis Gaspar en español): el personaje malvado del juego. Harry tiene que derrotarlo en la final de la partida. *Peeves (voz: Chris Crosby en inglés; Aparicio Rivero en español): Poltergeist que siempre está causando problemas, ya sea a Harry o Filch. *Lee Jordan (solamente es comentarista. Interpretado por Gregg Chillin en la versión inglesa de PS1/PS2/Xbox y GameCube): Es el comentarista de Quidditch y es buen amigo de Fred y George Weasley. *Sybill Trelawney: La profesora de adivinación. En ciertas versiones de juego, Sybill ha escrito una nota en la puerta bloqueada del aula de Adivinación que dice: "No Molestar, mirando bola de cristal", nunca es realmente vista, sin embargo. *Nick Casi Decapitado (Voz: David Coker en inglés), es un fantasma amigable que casi no tiene cabeza y también es el fantasma de la casa Gryffindor. *La Dama Gris: hija de Rowena Ravenclaw y fantasma de la casa Ravenclaw. *El Fraile Gordo, fantasma de la casa Hufflepuff. *El Barón Sanguinario, fantasma a quién teme Peeves y un fantasma de la casa Slytherin. Es visto en las mazmorras y le quita vida a Harry si este le atraviesa, pero el fantasma no es hostil. (PC/Mac) Hechizos Nota: No todos los hechizos aparecen en todas las versiones. *''Alohomora: abre cerraduras y puertas mágicas. *Avifors'' : convierte las estatuas de pájaros en pájaros reales. *''Diffindo: corta cuerdas y cadenas, aturde las tentáculas venenosas y destruye los arbustos puntiagudos. *Espongificación'' : hace que las alfombras y baldosas sean elásticas. *''Fermaportus : se usa con la maldición del ojo flotante para evitar la exploración. *Flipendo: derriba objetos, aturde a criaturas mágicas, empuja bloques flipendo y activa botones flipendo. *Incendio: marchita las plantas, aturde las tentáculas venenosas, afecta a los bulbos rebotadores y destruye los arbustos puntiguados. *[[Hechizo paralizador de piernas|''Locomotor mortis]] : usado solamente por Percy Weasley contra Harry cuando este es descubierto en la sala de lectura de la torre de Gryffindor. *''Lumos: empuja paredes, lucha contra fantasmas o hace que aparezcan plataformas brillantes cuando se usa en gárgolas. *'Maldición de ojo flotante: se usa con el hechizo paralizante para evitar la exploración. *Maleficio tempestad' : se utiliza para enfrentarse a enemigos, conjurando una tormenta eléctrica. *Verdimillious'' : hace que las plataformas invisibles sean visibles. *''Vermillious'' : dispara chispas rojas. *''Wingardium Leviosa: levanta plataformas y objetos. *'Embrujo zángano' : solo disponible con combinaciones de Cromos de las Ranas de Chocolate; produce un ruido fuerte y puede asustar o dañar a los oponentes. Pociones '''Nota': No todas las pociones aparecen en todas las versiones. *Antídoto para venenos comunes: un antídoto contra venenos. Eficaz contra el veneno de doxy y de las tentácilas venenosas. *Poción herbovitalizante: restablece la salud del jugador. *Poción protectora contra las llamas: protege al consumidor de las llamas. Utilizado durante la prueba de Severus Snape en las cámaras subterráneas. Criaturas Nota: No todas las criaturas aparecen en todas las versiones. *Bowtruckles: pequeñas criaturas hechas de corteza de los árboles. Atacarán al jugador y son vencibles con flipendo. *Cabra: Hagrid cría una cabra en su jardín. *Cangrejo de fuego: pueden disparar fuego desde su parte trasera. Aturdibles con flipendo. *Caracoles naranjas: los caracoles naranja pueden quemar al jugador si los toca o a sus rastros de baba. Aturdibles con flipendo. *Cerdos: Hagrid cría cerdos en su jardín. *Doxy: bestias voladoras tipo duendecillo que muerden cuando te acercas demasiado. Aturdibles con flipendo. *Fantasmas: Los fantasmas, a pesar de no ser criaturas, son enemigos hostiles a lo largo del juego. El Barón Sanguinario, si se tiene contacto con él en las mazmorras, se pierde resistencia. El Barón también indirectamente le ayuda mediante la apertura de las puertas cuando se va a través de ellas. El poltergeist Peeves con frecuencia le causa problemas a Harry y Filch y tiene que ser combatido en dos combates como jefes. *Fluffy: el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid. Uno de los guardianes de la Piedra Filosofal. Se puede arrullar para dormir usando el arpa. *Gnomo: los gnomos son pequeñas criaturas molestas que corren hacia el jugador y roban las grageas. Una vez que los roban, no pueden ser recuperados. Sin embargo, se pueden aturdir fácilmente con flipendo. *Gusarajo: Lanza flipendo sobre el símbolo para obtener su moco. *Lechuza: Hedwig, el lechuza de Harry, que le trae mensajes. *Puffskein: pequeñas bolas de pelo que se mueven saltando, pueden comer arbustos y dar grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores a cambio. Durante la misión de semillas de fuego pueden tapar agujeros en el suelo que le permiten a Harry llegar a lugares más altos. *Ridgeback noruego: La dragona Norberta es la única dragona en el juego. Se tiene que buscar semillas de fuego para ella. *Trol: enemigos recurrentes en el juego. *Trol de bosque: los troles que habitan en el bosque solo se pueden encontrar en el bosque prohibido. Hay que lanzarles puffapodes cuando estén parados en la puerta de la alcantarilla. Plantas Nota: No todas las plantas aparecen en todas las versiones. *Asfódelo: planta medicinal utilizado como ingrediente en la elaboración de pociones herbovitalizantes. *Corteza de azarollo: corteza utilizada como ingrediente en la elaboración de pociones herbovitalizantes. *Díctamo: planta medicinal utilizado como ingrediente en la elaboración de pociones herbovitalizantes. *Lazo del Diablo: planta mortal que matará a Ron y Hermione si Harry no lanza Incendio sobre ella. *Moly: una flor utilizada como ingrediente en la elaboración de pociones herbovitalizantes. *Rocío de luna: ingrediente utilizado para la elaboración del antídoto para venenos comunes *Semilla de fuego: semillas utilizadas para ayudar a Norberta a nacer. *Tentácula venenosa: una planta desagradable que puede morder a Harry si se acerca demasiado. Se puede marchitar lanzando Incendio . En el jardín de Sprout te encuentras con una gran cantidad de Tentácula venenosa. Usted no ha aprendido cómo lanzar Incendio entonces, por lo que tendrá que esquivar. Libros *Folio Bruti *Folio Magi *Libro de hechizos alohomora *Libro de hechizos diffindo *Libro de hechizos espongificación *Libro de hechizos flipendo *Libro de hechizos incendio *Libro de hechizos lumos *Libro reglamentario de hechizos *Libros voladores: libros encantados que atacarán al jugador. *Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo *Teoría Mágica *Guía de transformación para principiantes *Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería Objetos *Bolsa de grageas: amplía la capacidad de Harry de llevar Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores con él. *Bombas fétidas: distraen a los prefectos. *Chucherías lechuciles: un bocadillo para lechuzas. Harry puede dárselo a Hedwig para que este desbloquee pasadizos, libere obstáculos y revele secretos. *Cofres: esparcidos por todo el juego. Brindan pasteles de caldero y empanadas de calabaza. Los cofres dorados brindan cromos de magos. *Cromos de las Ranas de Chocolate: cartas coleccionables que contienen información de magos y brujas famosos. En las versiones de consolas, las combinaciones de cromos permiten ejecutar el embrujo zángano. *Escobas: solamente hay dos escobas utilizables, la Nimbus 2000 de Harry Potter y una en el desafío de Filius Flitwick en las cámaras subterráneas. *Escudos de desafíos: objetos clave en los diferentes desafíos de los profesores. Recoger determinado número de escudos le otorga a Harry una calificación y puntos de casa acordes a ella. *Esporas de vainilla de viento: ingrediente utilizado para la elaboración del antídoto para venenos comunes *Flauta: instrumento perteneciente a Harry Potter. Utilizable cuando Harry quiere hacer dormir a Fluffy. *Gárgolas: lanza Lumos sobre ellos y se iluminará un áreas y plataformas secretas. *Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores: golosinas que se utilizan como moneda del juego. *Guantes de piel de dragón: guantes para Herbología. Harry los tiene que encontrar a cambio de un cromo de magos. Se encuentra cerca del gran lago. *Moco de gusarajo: utilizado para la elaboración de la poción herbovitalizante y para el antídoto para venenos comunes. *Petardos mágicos: petardos que provocan daño al explotar si el jugador se encuentra cerca. Utilizados por Draco Malfoy cuando Harry quiere salir del castillo. *Rana de chocolate: golosina que restablece la salud del jugador. *Recordadora: la recordadora de Neville Longbottom. Harry la rescata de Draco Malfoy. *Tapices: ocultan pasadizos secretos y algunos interruptores. A veces son meramente decorativos. Cortables con diffindo. Retratos *La Dama Gorda: retrato que vigila el acceso a la Torre de Gryffindor. La contraseña es "Caput Draconis". *Valeria Myriadd: retrato de la sala de lectura de la torre de Gryffindor que lleva al baño en desuso del séptimo piso, donde se encuentra la tienda de Fred y George. La contraseña es "Morro de cerdo". Cromos de magos Lugares Áreas vistas y/ explorables en Hogwarts: *Ala del hospital *Aseo de chicos del quinto piso *Ático de Hogwarts *Aula 1A *Aula 1B *Aula 1C *Aula 1D *Aula 1E *Aula 5B *Aula 6A *Aula 6B *Aula 7A *Aula 7B *Aula 7C *Aula de arte *Aula de encantamientos *Aula de Estudios Muggles *Aula de Historia de la Magia *Aula de mezclado de pociones *Aula de música *Aula de pociones *Aula en desuso *Aula temporal de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras *Aula vacía del sexto piso *Aula vacía en el primer piso (I) *Aula vacía en el primer piso (II) *Baño de chicas del primer piso *Baño en desuso del séptimo piso *Biblioteca de Hogwarts *Bosque prohibido *Cabaña de Rubeus Hagrid *Cámaras subterráneas *Campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts *Corredor de encantamientos *Corredor de la Dama Gorda *Corredor del tercer piso *Despacho de Cuthbert Binns *Despacho de Filch *Despacho de Filius Flitwick *Despacho de Minerva McGonagall *Despacho de Poppy Pomfrey *Despacho de Severus Snape *Habitación secreta cerca de los campos de entrenamiento *Galería de armaduras *Gran Comedor *Invernaderos de Herbología *Jardín de Rubeus Hagrid *Mazmorras del aula de pociones *Patio del medio *Sala contigua al aula de pociones *Sala de lectura de la torre de Gryffindor *Sala de los trofeos *Sala de retratos *Sala de útiles de escritura *Sótano de pociones *Torre de Gryffindor *Vestíbulo de entrada Banda sonora Jeremy Soule compuso la música de la piedra filosofal. La banda sonora fue escrita por Soule antes de escuchar la partitura de John Williams para la , y cuenta con temas originales escritos por el juego. La banda sonora se lanzó digitalmente en 2006. Diferencias entre el libro, la película y el videojuego *Peeves no aparece en la , pero se lucha regularmente en este juego. En las versiones de GameCube, Xbox y PS2, solo aparece en una escena, pero nunca se enfrenta. *En el , la película y en las versiones de GBC y PS2/Xbox/GameCube, Neville se rompe la muñeca al caerse de la escoba desde una gran altura durante la clase de vuelo, lo que le permite a Malfoy robar su recordadora. En las versiones de PC/MAC y PS1, Neville no se le ve volar o con una muñeca rota en absoluto, ni tampoco aparece en la clase de vuelo de Harry. En cambio, se enoja después de esa lección, cuando llega y le avisa a Harry que Malfoy ha robado su recordadora En la versión de GBA, Neville se rompe la muñeca cuando Harry llega a la clase de vuelo en el que la señora Hooch dijo "Llegas tarde, Potter. Neville Longbottom se ha roto la muñeca y me lo he llevado a la enfermería para que lo vea la señora Pomfrey". Debido a que Harry llegó tarde a su clase de vuelo, Harry persigue a Malfoy con su escoba. **Además, la ansiedad de Neville se debió a que perdió a Trevor nuevamente, y cuando recuperó su recordadora, estaba implícito que Trevor se había quedado en el invernadero de Herbología causando que Neville entrara en pánico debido a que el invernadero contenía plantas carnívoras. Esto no estaba en los libros ni en la película. *En las versiones de libro, PC/MAC, PS1 y GBA, Malfoy dice que podría dejar la recordadora de Neville en un árbol para que él lo encuentre. En la película y en las versiones de PS2/Xbox/GameCube del juego, dice que lo dejará en el techo. *En las versiones de películas y libros, PC/MAC y PS1, durante la clase de encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick enseña el hechizo ''Wingardium Leviosa''. En las versiones de PS2/Xbox/GameCube, el profesor Flitwick enseña los hechizos ''espongificación'' e ''incendio'' en lugar del encantamiento levitatorio. *En la película y el libro, la escoba de Harry estaba maldecida en el primer partido de Quidditch. En las versiones para PC/MAC y PS1, ninguno de los partidos de Quidditch tiene escobas o atentados con maldiciones. En la versión de PS2/Gamecube/Xbox, el partido contra Slytherin se juega en una escoba embrujada. *Navidad y Halloween se omiten en la versión de PS1, pero Peeves le da a Harry el paquete (capa de invisibilidad) después de vencerlo en la carrera al ático. *En el libro, Quirrell conjura cuerdas para atar a Harry chasqueando los dedos. En la película, Quirrell chasquea los dedos para hacer que el fuego rodee el área. En la versión para PC/MAC, Quirrell también invoca fuego, pero lo hace moviendo sus manos. En la versión de PS2/Xbox/GameCube, Quirrell chasquea los dedos para invocar cuerdas poderosas (cuando Harry está cerca del Espejo de Oesed) y luego mueve sus manos para conjurar fuego alrededor del área. Pero en la versión de PS1, Quirrell no hace que el fuego rodee el área, pero cuerdas verdes se atan alrededor de Harry a veces. Y en todos los videojuegos, Voldemort es el jefe final. *En las versiones para PC/MAC y PlayStation del juego, Norberta aparece temprano en el juego, a diferencia del libro y la película donde aparece casi al final de la historia. *Norberta se omite en las versiones de PlayStation 2/Xbox/Gamecube y Game Boy Advance del juego. *Harry lucha contra Draco con petardos mágicos diariamente. Sin embargo, en los libros y películas, Harry no pelea con Draco hasta el segundo año, a pesar de que este último desafió a Harry a un duelo (el cual nunca sucedió) en el primer libro. *En la versión GBA del juego, Harry es atrapado por el profesor Snape en lugar de Filch, y la detención de Harry en el bosque no es lo mismo que el libro o la película. *En la versión GBA del juego, Harry usa flipendo en el trol y cae en un agujero en el baño de chicas. En la versión del juego para PS2/Xbox/GameCube, Harry usa espongificación en lugar de Ron usando el hechizo de levitación. En el libro y la película, PC/MAC y PS1, Ron usó el hechizo de levitación en el garrote del trol para golpear su cabeza con él. **Sin embargo, en partes posteriores del juego durante la detención en el bosque, es posible usar dicho hechizo en los troles a pesar de que no haya espacios para empujarlos (usarlo en ellos hace que se golpeen la cabeza y si se lanzan ellos cinco veces se caerán y permanecerán noqueados). *En las versiones de PlayStation 2, GameCube y Xbox del juego, el partido de quidditch contra Slytherin es el último partido del año en lugar del primero. *En la versión para PC/MAC y PlayStation del juego, Harry queda atrapado en las mazmorras durante la clase de pociones, lo que no sucede en el libro o la película. Comparación Galería V1 Carátula de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal 1.jpg| V1 Carátula de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal 2.jpg| V1 Carátula de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal 3.jpg| V1 Carátula de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal 4.jpg| V1 Carátula de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal 5.png| V1 Carátula de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal 6.jpg| V1 Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal 7.jpg| V1 Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal 8.jpg| V1 Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal 9.jpg| V1_Harry_Potter_y_la_piedra_filosofal_10.jpg| Plataformas V1 Carátula de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (Xbox).jpg|Carátula de la versión de Xbox. V1 Carátula de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (PS1).jpg|Carátula de la versión de PlayStation. V1 Carátula de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (PS2).jpg|Carátula de la versión de PlayStation 2. V1 Carátula de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (PC-Mac).jpg|Carátula de la versión de PC/Mac. V1 Carátula de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (GC).jpg|Carátula de la versión de GameCube. V1 Carátula de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (GBC).jpg|Carátula de la versión de Game Boy Color. V1 Carátula de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (GBA).jpg|Carátula de la versión de Game Boy Advance. Detrás de las escenas *El narrador de las versiones para PC y PS1 es interpretado por Fernando Hernández,Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal en DoblajeVideojuegos. y en las versión de PS2, GameCube y Xbox por José Juanes. *Los Dursley aparecerían en la versión para PC MAC del juego porque todavía tienen sus archivos de modelo en el juego. *Originalmente, reparo, verdimillious, avifors y flintifors, y un hechizo sin nombre aparecerían en la versión para PC / MAC del juego. También incendio y wingardium leviosa iban a tener más usos. Incendio habría sido usado para encender antorchas. Wingardium leviosa se habría utilizado para levitar más objetos, como mesas y velas, como se ve en la demostración del E3. **Curiosamente, a pesar de que wingardium leviosa no se enseña en las versiones de PS2/Xbox/Gamecube, Quirrell/Voldemort usa el hechizo para levitar objetos para aplastar a Harry en la batalla final, similar a la versión GBA. *La versión de Macintosh (portada a Mac por la empresa estadounidense Aspyr Media) nunca se localizó en otras regiones. Debido a esto, las copias vendidas en otros países todavía usan el título estadounidense "piedra de hechicero", así como el diálogo alternativo que se refiere a la piedra. *La versión GBC del juego tiene un problema técnico durante la parte en la que se necesita encontrar ingredientes para Snape. Se supone que uno de ellos se encuentra examinando un tapiz en la oficina de Snape. Sin embargo, si obtienes el otro ingrediente primero, el que está en la oficina de Snape nunca aparecerá y te verás obligado a reiniciar el juego. *Al comienzo de la versión para PC/MAC del juego, cuando Dumbledore conversa con Harry Potter, alude brevemente a la Sala de los Menesteres, citando que una vez encontró una habitación llena de ranas de chocolate, y regresó a la misma habitación solo para encontrar cangrejos de fuego adentro en su lugar. **Sin embargo, como el diseño del castillo del juego no se correlaciona perfectamente con el libro, esto puede ser una coincidencia. **Además, la Sala de los Menesteres no fue mencionada en los libros hasta . ***Además, la habitación siempre contiene lo que uno está buscando, y parece poco probable que Dumbledore haya estado buscando cangrejos de fuego. *La versión GBA del juego es inusual para un juego basado en sprites ya que tiene sprites no ambidiestros para uno de sus personajes; El propio Harry tiene un conjunto separado de sprites izquierdo y derecho para mostrar que siempre tiene su varita en la mano derecha, pero solo para su animación de lanzamiento de hechizos. Errores *En la secuencia final del libro de cuentos en la versión de PS1, el narrador describe el Gran Comedor como "adornado en verde y plata", sin embargo, la pancarta visible en la ilustración es roja y dorada. *Ocasionalmente, al cargar un nivel en el juego de PC/Mac, la música comenzará a reproducirse más lentamente y a un tono mucho más bajo de lo normal. *La versión de Macintosh tiene varios problemas únicos: **La música no se repite correctamente. **El juego se bloqueará si la cámara intenta pasar a través de ciertos objetos (como las plataformas producidas por lumos) **Las puertas del área de entrenamiento de escoba no cierran correctamente **Faltan las gafas de Harry cuando está debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * *Mira aquí cómo encender el modo "debug" y a introducir códigos en GameFAQs de:Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Videospiel) en:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) fi:Harry Potter ja viisasten kivi (videopeli) fr:Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu) it:Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale (videogioco) nl:Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game) no:Harry Potter og De vises stein (video spill) pl:Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) pt-br:Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (jogo) ru:Гарри Поттер и Философский камень (игра) sv:Harry Potter och de vises sten (spel) tr:Harry Potter ve Felsefe Taşı (video oyunu) zh:哈利·波特与魔法石 (游戏) Categoría:Videojuegos (mundo real)